Holes In The Floor Of Heaven
by Pale Orchid
Summary: She’s always watching over them.
1. When Grandma Passed Away

Title: Holes In The Floor Of Heaven  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: She's always watching over them.   
  
Category: General  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sweep/Wicca characters or anything even remotely Sweep/Wicca related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving: You got it.  
  
Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time.   
  
  
Authors Note: I heard Steve Wariner's song Holes In The Floor Of Heaven this morning and these little scenes wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote them down.  
  
  
  
  
Holes In The Floor Of Heaven.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: When Grandma Passed Away  
  
  
  
  
  
The birthday cake and candles sat on the table untouched. They candles had been lit and blown out, but no one had wanted nay of the cake. The mood was solemn and dark. An eight year old Hunter sat on a chair in the corner, having been told rather roughly, by an older cousin, to stay out of the way. His nose ran and his eyes watered. The watched the adults move from room to room, whispering things, and continuing to glance his way.  
  
  
  
He picked himself off of the stool and walked towards the door. It slid open easily and he slipped out. Finding solace under a nearby tree he sat and let his tears fall. As his crying turned to sobbing, Hunter pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his face on them.  
  
  
  
All too soon her felt another near him.  
  
  
  
Go away. I don't want to talk. He said, his voice sounding like gravel.  
  
  
  
Oh my dear boy. Come here.   
  
  
  
Hunter allowed his mother to gather him up in her arms, rocking him.  
  
  
  
Why? Why did she have to die?  
  
  
  
It was her time my Giomanach. The Goddess had more use for her than we did. She needed Grandma more.  
  
  
  
He raised his face from her shirt and stared at her.  
  
  
  
I needed Grandma more than She did. I still needed her.  
  
  
  
Fiona smiled sadly at her son. I know you did. I did too.  
  
  
  
The pair sat under the tree, the silence broken only by Hunter's sobs. Fiona continued to watch the sky. Dark grey clouds were rolling in and it seemed as though they would be crying with them this day. It reminded Fiona of something. She glanced down at her still young son.  
  
  
  
Let me tell you what Grandma told me, when my Grandmother died.  
  
  
  
Hunter looked up at her and waited.  
  
  
  
She sad to me; Now don't be sad child, your Grandmother, my mother is watching you today. You see the sky above that threatens to burst with rain? Well they are the layer below Heaven, where the Goddess and God live. And there's holes in the floor of Heaven. When it rains it is the tears your Grandmother is shedding because you are so unhappy. That's how you know she is watching, wishing she could be with you now.  
  
  
  
Fiona looked down from the clouds and back to her son.   
  
  
  
So, if you ever feel lonely, you only have to remember that she can see you. Through the holes in the floor of heaven, she's watching over us.  
  
  
  
So, when it rains, it's Grandma crying, because I'm sad?  
  
  
  
She's crying because she can't leave Heaven and comfort you, my darling. But she will always be watching you, even if you can't see her.  
  
  
  
Hunter nodded and snuggled back into his mother's embrace. He sniffed and whispered, Doesn't make it hurt any less.  
  
  
  
No, it doesn't, does it.  
  
  
  
End Part One.


	2. Met A Girl Who Took My Name

Title: Holes In The Floor Of Heaven  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: She's always watching over them.   
  
Category: General  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sweep/Wicca characters or anything even remotely Sweep/Wicca related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving: You got it.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J  
  
  
Authors Note: I heard Steve Wariner's song Holes In The Floor Of Heaven this morning and these little scenes wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote them down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holes In The Floor Of Heaven  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Met A Girl Who Took My Name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunter rushed from the other side of the room, where he had just opened the door, to Morgan's bedside. He clasped her hand in both of his.  
  
  
  
I'm here now Morgan. It's alright, I'm here now.  
  
  
  
Morgan's hair was plastered to her face and head with sweat, while her nightgown was soaked. She rolled her head to the side to look at Hunter. There was fear in her eyes.  
  
  
  
There's something wrong Hunter! I can feel it!  
  
  
  
Nay, that's just the childbirth. Don't my love. You will have our child and then we will be a family. Trust me.   
  
  
  
But Morgan only shook her head.  
  
  
  
No. I will bear her, but that will be the last thing I do. I know it.  
  
  
  
A nurse came into the room at this point and fussed with Morgan's pillows and such.  
  
  
  
Hush child. That's just your nerves talking. You are young and strong and healthy. There is nothing to fear.  
  
  
  
Leave! Hunter, make her go away! I don't want her here!  
  
  
  
The nurse held up her hands in a surrendering' gesture and left. It was just the two of them.  
  
  
  
Morgan, you're going to be alright, I swear it. You'll be fine.  
  
  
  
Morgan sighed and nodded.  
  
  
  
But if I'm not, name her Moira.  
  
  
  
Yes love. But you'll be fine.  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
Hunter walked out into the waiting room, where the rest of Kithic and Morgan's parents sat waiting. He just stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to say.  
  
  
  
Hunter? What's the matter? Is something wrong with the baby? Sky spoke gently to him, reaching up from where she sat to grasp his hand. He swallowed and cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
No, the baby is fine. Her name is Moira. But Morgan he just couldn't say anymore. He stumbled to a seat, tears already flowing down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
He never needed to say anything more. Everyone knew. Morgan's mother started to wail and call her daughter's name, while Morgan's father comforted her, letting his own tears slide silently down his face.   
  
  
  
Bree had gasped and thrown herself into Robbie's chest, who was shaking his head. Mary K sat in her chair looking stunned. Sky turned to Hunter, trying to think of something, anything to say. The rest of the people in the waiting room were shedding their own tears.   
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
Long after everyone had gone to their homes, Hunter had lingered at the hospital, not knowing where to go. He didn't want to go home, it was full of Morgan. Besides, he didn't want to leave his daughter.   
  
  
  
Slipping into the nursery he picked his way through the cots until he came to hers. He was surprised to see Moira awake. Picking her up Hunter slipped back out of the room and headed to one of the windows. Outside he could see the small sleepy town of Widow's Vale, lit up with the lightning that flared from the sky.   
  
  
  
Hunter looked into Moira's face, before looking back through the window.   
  
  
  
Your mother and I made a life here Moira. Year by year we stayed together and our love grew stronger. We were soul mates, mùirn beatha dàn, and I love her still.   
  
  
  
His fingertip traced Moira's face.  
  
  
  
I thought we'd grow old together, here with you and with our family. Lady I miss her so much.  
  
  
  
Moira shifted in his arms and started to cry. Hunter rocked her slowly, humming to her, until she quietened. Then he turned his body so that she could see the window.  
  
  
  
You see the rain, little one? That's your mama's tears falling from Heaven. Where ever you go and whatever you do, always remember that she will be watching over you. Hunter glanced up at the sky and whispered, And me.  
  
  
  
End Part Two.


	3. Cause I Know Mama’s Watching Now

Title: Holes In The Floor Of Heaven  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: She's always watching over them.   
  
Category: General  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sweep/Wicca characters or anything even remotely Sweep/Wicca related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving: You got it.  
  
  
Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J  
  
  
Authors Note: I heard Steve Wariner's song Holes In The Floor Of Heaven this morning and these little scenes wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote them down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holes In The Floor Of Heaven.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Cause I Know Mama's Watching Now.  
  
  
  
  
  
The waves were rolling up to wash against the grainy sand while the sun slowly sank into the sea. On the beach a gathering of people stood watching a young woman walk towards them. She was holding the arm of a middle aged man, who walked her up through the aisle made of shells.   
  
  
  
When they reached the others, he kissed her on the cheek and then took his place next to her aunt.  
  
  
  
Moira is beautiful, Hunter. Sky whispered to him, not interrupting the Moira's wedding ceremony.  
  
  
  
It's just a shame her mama can't be here to see her.  
  
  
  
Sky patted Hunter on the arm and they both turned back to the wedding proceedings.   
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
I now pronounce you as husband and wife in front of your families and the Goddess and God.  
  
  
  
White flowers of all shapes and sizes rained down on the happy couple. The guests milled around to offer their congratulations.  
  
  
  
Moira sought out her father's eye, trying to get him to smile. She blinked in confusion when something hit her nose. Raising her hand she wiped the water off it. Looking up she saw no clouds, but the rain was still falling anyway. She watched as many of the guests started to head off the beach and into the cover.   
  
  
  
Hunter watched the sky as he felt a hand take his. Looking around he saw that Moira and himself were the only ones left on the beach.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daddy, don't be sad.   
  
  
  
She grinned with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
I know Mama's watching now.  
  
  
  
Yes she is. And she'll be watching you always.  
  
  
  
And when ever I'm lonely, I'll remember she can see.  
  
  
  
End Story.


End file.
